The invention relates to dehumidifier systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for improved efficiency.
Dehumidifier systems are known in the prior art. A compressor delivers hot compressed refrigerant gas. A condenser receives the refrigerant gas and condenses same to hot refrigerant liquid. An expansion device receives the refrigerant liquid from the condenser and expands same to drop the temperature and pressure of the liquid. An evaporator receives the cool liquid refrigerant from the expansion device and evaporates same to cold gas refrigerant, which is returned to the compressor to complete the refrigeration cycle. Air flow is directed across the evaporator to cool the air below the dew point such that water vapor in the air is condensed to liquid to dehumidify the air. The dehumidified air is then directed across the condenser to warm the air. A typical prior art dehumidifier will yield about 2 to 3.5 pints of water from the air per kilowatt hour of electricity used by the compressor.
The present invention yields about 5 pints of water from the air per kilowatt hour of electricity used by the compressor, providing a significant increase in efficiency. This is accomplished in the present invention by reducing the net cooling effect of an evaporator coil, to reduce the net load on the compressor such that the compressor will consume power based on the net cooling load, while providing the coil with some sections of greater cooling capacity, which allows more moisture to be condensed from the air with less energy.